300 Years
by Kolezanka
Summary: An ancient organization has returned from the shadows to finish the mission they were sent on eons ago with the help of one of the members in Kippernium.   They will finish the mission, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

The chief of the village looked about his camp, they were happy for the most part. His people lived off the land and traveled where the grass was good. A simple way of life, the only one he knew at that. He was surrounded by loyal warriors, friends and family alike.

His young daughter was off in the distance, playing with the friends she had known for life. He smiled at the sight as that girl brought him happiness like no other. The child was heir to this caravan and last of a dieing class of warriors.

The tribe was once famed for their special warriors, those days were long gone though. His family was the last of these warriors for all he knew. Now his daughter and himself were the very last. They were dragon slayers, once a whole caravan, though now they were nothing more than mercenaries and warriors. His clan had simply killed all of the dragons off. They were forbidden to ever fight dragons in the tribe again and all of the relics and swords of dragon bone were put away safely in his tent, seeming to never see the light of day as they had back in their golden days.

On that day though, the chief would have a collision with fate. At the outskirts of his village were foreign travelers. The entire tribe seemed to stop what they were doing, immediately ready to flush out the newcomers in a heart beat.

The chief beckoned his daughter over to his side quickly, moving towards the outsiders as they drew nearer.

As his daughter drew to his side, he quietly told her to stay inside the tent until he said it was okay to return outside. She was only fourteen years of age, no fighting material if the caravan was to be ambushed soon. He wanted her to be safe; she was all that he had left now.

Once his daughter was safe inside the tent he continued to draw nearer to the outsiders. In a blink of an eye they lifted there hand into the air. They were here peacefully and on business most likely, what, he wondered now was that business. The chief acknowledged them, greeting them as they entered the village.

"Now," The chief said, a slight smile on his face "what brings you three to my tribe. If you are looking for mercenaries, you have come to no better place"

The leader of the trio spoke first, his words carrying an old aura to them. "We are not looking for mercenaries good chief. We have come here in search of a dragon slayer; it appears that your tribe has some of the last ones available."

"Is this a joke? No one has asked for the help of a dragon slayer in at least four generations!" a look of disbelief showing clearly on the chiefs face.

"This is no joke, Either you have the blood of a dragon slayer still in your tribe or you do not." The Outsider said, slowly growing impatient now.

"Now, why do you need the help of a dragon slayer?" The chief questioned.

"You ask to many questions chief, Do you or do you not have the blood of a dragon slayer among your people?"

"That I do, My daughter and myself are the last of them. My daughter is to young though for fighting one and I myself would not leave my people."

The three looked at each other, speaking in a foreign tongue that had never been heard by the chief before. They glanced at the tent behind the chief, a young girl was poking her head outside the tents flaps. They then looked at the chief once more.

"Your daughter will be coming with us, we shall pay you handsomely for her" The old one said.

"I will do no such thing! Now leave, you three have no business with our village and you have outstayed your welcome" The chief said, now clenching the hilt of his sword.

"Give us the dragon slayer, or we will take her by force" The oldest one said.

The chief had enough of this and in the flash of an eye drew his sword and lunged at the outsiders. They whole village went to arms soon after. The chief would not let them take his daughter, there was not another option. She was the heir to the tribe, and the only family he had left.

His sword leached towards the old outsider, Rage in his blood. His eyes glanced for a second into the old mans eyes. In that second though he felt a sharp pain on his side. He looked down to see a dagger jabbed on both sides of his rib cage. The Chief dropped his sword and fell to the ground, gasping for air as his lungs slowly filled with blood.

He looked back at his daughter who ran towards him like the wind across the emerald hills. Before he could tell her to run he collapsed more so onto the ground. He had lost everything and now his story was over.

"Dad!" yelled the daughter, running faster and faster towards her fallen father. Her blue eyes filled with stinging saltwater as she noticed her fathers motionless body on the dirt. "Dad, wake up" She yelled again, moving him softly. Her locks of raven hair spilled over her shoulders as she continued to try and wake her dad from death, vision blurred by the pools of water in her eyes.

The outsiders had split by now, the younger of the two fighting off the rest of the villagers, slaughtering all who were in their paths. The older of the three went to the child. She was a very pale child, not to mention scrawny, and for a second he even doubted her having the blood of a dragon slayer in her.

The young daughter looked up for a second at the old man, a look of fierce rage in her blue eyes.

"Why would you do this?" She asked, crying uncontrollably. "He was my family." Her eyes began to grow red as blood, rage and fear ate at her soul.

In that moment she looked up the old man knew she was a true dragon slayer. He smiled a cruel smile and calmly said, "We are your family now, and you will forget about this life, your new life starts now". With that one of the two younger outsiders appeared behind the girl, before she could utter a word she was knocked unconscious.

"We are done here sir" Said the young outsider.

"That quickly? Well then, bring the young one with, we will be bringing her to the city for her training. Tell the other one to find and bring the old relics and weapons…we will be needing them soon. There is a dragon to slay in good time. Sir Theodore has spotted one near his kingdom in Kippernium; it has been to long since his family has slain a dragon and now we have a new recruit. This girl will do quite nicely as a dragon slayer I think, but enough talk. It is time to leave, take care of the child and gather the relics and let us get a move towards the city." The old man turned around, stopping in his tracks before saying, "I forgot to mention, leave no one in this tribe alive."


	2. Chapter 2

The young girl awoke, a line of dried blood down her face accompanied by a gash from where she had been hit. A look of pain showed on her face as she pressed the tips of her finger against the wound for a second. Her eyes soon darted about, wondering where she was, where she was going, how she had gotten here and even who she was.

She was in a wagon with three other men, one of them being very old. One of the younger two saw that she had woken and quickly alerted the others.

"So she wakes then," The old man said, a gentle smile on his wrinkled face. "Well, ask her how she is feeling then. You did quite a mess on her temple Addi, clean it up and bandage it. I wont have her looking like she just saw battle in front of the others"

The one named Addi nodded and went to the young girls side. He looked familiar but she could not for the life of her figure out where she had seen him. The cloth he took out stung her skin, but eventually dulled down. He dabbed her face and quickly went to wrapping her head with a cloth. The girl did nothing but stay quiet. Addi went back by the other two his job done. He looked back and wondered why she was so collected and behaved, many in her place would be crying or trying to flee. She simply just sat there, not a word from her lips nor a look of sadness upon her face.

"Young one," The old man uttered "we will be entering the city shortly. You must not say a word as we will be discussing things of the utmost importance. Tell me your name, I must tell the others" The old man waited for the girls reply. She looked at him, a confusion on her face. She did not understand a word he was saying since she only knew her home language, nothing else.

"Se da?" She stated, asking what he had said. Although the old man just nodded, taking that as her name.

"Seda, That seems like a proud name" He stated, a look a happiness appearing subtly on his face as the wagon the three were in neared the proud city of London. Hopefully their friend would be in the meeting place today. There was business to attend to and without Theodore present there would be no business to attend to.

The girl looked out the side of the wagon, he eyes growing wide. Everything was new to her here and there were so many people just like herself all around, speaking that same strange language again. It seemed so strange, but at the same time she had a feeling she would get to know this place very well soon.

The wagon came to a halt, no more than ten minuets inwards, and arrived at a local pub. The two younger ones stepped out first, helping the older one get out soon after.

"Come now Seda," The old man said once out of the wagon. "Seda" could tell by how they had all left the wagon that she was to leave to. This language confused her like no other, but she had good common sense, enough to make it around with her three "companions".

All walked into the pub, the three men's' robes dragging softly across the floor. The old man went to the bartender and spoke softly. The old man raised his arm up and pulled his sleeve down, revealing a tattoo of a red and black dragon. The bartender nodded and led the group of four into a back room.

Seda looked quietly around her, keeping close to the one named Addi. She was somewhat scared by the looks of the men in the pub, although the other woman seemed to smack them for even looking. Seda did not look long though as they soon entered the back room, the door crashing behind them.

There was a man already in the room, long black hair and a hint of grey. He was dressed in a suit of metal and was obviously a warrior of some sorts by the looks of him.

"So you did make it after all then," The old man said a big grin on his face "Sir Theodore."

"I would not miss a visit with my old friend now would I, Antoni" He said with a grin painted across his face. The men both shook each others hand, and laughed a bit as they made jokes about ones aging.

"I would love to stay here joking about and catching up, But I really think you have better things to talk about Antoni." He said sitting down in a chair that was near him, pulling up another for his friend to sit in as they talked.

The old man sat down, thanking his friend once more for showing up on such short notice. "Really though, I did not even know if we would find them, The purebreds are a dieing race. Soon there wont be any who can destroy the dragons. We heard of a family in a tribe and went in search of it, I was not disappointed with what we heard from their leader."

"Is that girl back there part of that family?" Theodore questioned.

"Yes," Antoni said, "she is, one of the last purebred slayer alive in these lands. Our institution had fortune smiled upon us when we found her"

Sir Theodore Looked at her. She looked around the age of Gunther, his soon to be knight-in-training, but her eyes seemed cloudy and confused.

"How exactly did you get her to go with you three?" Theodore asked, a small look of worry coming to his face.

Antoni sighed softly, "We did what we needed to ensure the mission is completed."

"She looks content," Theodore observed, "Does she know what happened?"

Antoni looked back at the child and noticed that she was very quiet, she saw all the carnage of her village being destroyed along with her father being killed. The only thing he could infer was that she had lost her memories when she had been knocked out.

"I guess the child does not, She did answer me with her name though" The old man said, then realizing that she probably did not even remember that. "I do not think it is her name as I now think she does not know English. I will, along with the rest of our organization, be calling her Seda though"

"Seda," Theodore said, catching the attention of the girl next to the two younger members. "She speaks a language to the north of here then?"

Sir Theodore quickly got up and walked over to the girl, "Hello young one," he said in her language, "Can you tell me your name please?"

Antoni looked at Theodore, He always seemed to know everything about anything, even languages. The girl was even surprised that he seemed to know; this caused a chuckle to escape the lips of the old man.

"I do not know Sir, I do not remember it" Seda said, tears growing in her eyes for some reason unbeknownst to her. She wiped the clusters of salt water away from her eyes, she did not want to embarrass the old man and herself.

"Do you remember where you came from?" Theodore questioned.

"No, I only know about waking up today and my head hurting, I remember how to make the talk, but nothing else, everything is new to me" She said, a look of confusion slightly showing on her face as she kept wiping the tears away.

"Thank you child, Your name now is Seda, and you will have to listen to the old man over there very much to understand him. Stay as I go and talk with him some more Seda." Theodore said, patting the girl on the head as he walked back to his seat.

"Well then?" Antoni said.

"She remembers nothing before this morning," He said, sorry that the girl had lost all that she had before. "We will need her though, a dragon has appeared in the boundaries of my kingdom. I am unable to slay it as my family's blood in no longer that of a pureblood in me. I am afraid it will soon become known to the rest of my kingdom though." Theodore said, a look of worry across his face.

"I knew this would happen, They were not all gone from these lands as I suspected…We now have in our hands a purebred Slayer, I myself am to old to slay the beast. I will train her in the ways of slaying. Do you still have your sword with you?" Antoni asked.

Theodore sighed, "Sadly my family has had the unfortunate event of the sword breaking in the past, I myself was not around when this happened, but I am sure that it is of no use now"

"Well then," Antoni said, a grin on his face "You must not worry yourself, we have found four swords in the girls old village and many relics of the slayers that will work nicely."

Antoni stood up out of his chair, soon fallowed by Sir Theodore rising as well. They once again shook hands.

"I will have her ready to slay the beast soon Sir Theodore, though to do this right I must have her train for many years" Antoni said.

Theodore nodded, He was bound by his family to notify the Organization of a dragon. He himself would never slay one, but The consequences for his kingdom should he have kept quiet would have resulted in something horrible by the organization.

"Have he train with each sword for one year. When she is properly trained with each have her return to my kingdom. Almost forgot to mention, you might want to teach her English as well"

Antoni nodded, "I will make her a proper slayer yet, Until next time my friend" He said soon turning around and walking outside of the room, his two followers close behind him, softly nudging Seda outside with them.

Sir Theodore waved them off as they returned to their wagon and headed off into the distant, heading towards the training lands for slayers. Hopefully The dragon would not be spotted and reported to the king, hopefully this would all be over in four years time and a crisis of a Dragon in Kippernium would be entirely avoided.


	3. Chapter 3

Years had passed since Sir Thedore had his last encounter with Antoni and his apprentice dragon slayer, Seda. Soon enough, Antoni would send her to finish the mission of his order. Seda had mastered three of her four swords and was now a fierce warrior. The young fourteen year old they had found in that small tribe was now eighteen and part of an elite and old society, renowned across many corners of the known world.

Antoni had seen her as a success for the most part, a good investment for the trouble they went through to get her. Seda (as she came to be known by), however, saw these people as her family and the only people she had ever truly known. Memories of her previous life were still to that very day unknown by herself, and if was very likely that she would never know. Antoni had often scorned her when she asked where she was from, that was after she was able to ask him. Her old language was the only thing she had of her past and she had for the most part replaced it with English, in which she was fluent in less than half a years time to the surprise of Antoni.

All was going according to plan with Antoni and her training was near complete. He soon had to tell her it was time. Her purpose in life was to finish off the last of the dragons in these lands and the time now seemed ready to send her off to complete the task. He always wondered though, was she ready? Would she be a good investment? Would she come back alive?

"Seda," Antoni said, calling her from the sparring room. "Seda come here."

The girl turned around, sword in hand, a faint glow of red in her eyes as she clenched her sword.

"Yes, Master Antoni." She said, placing her sword back in its sheath on her side as she quickly dashed over towards Antoni.

"Seda, how do you feel about your last sword?" He questioned.

"I feel as if it is an extension of my arm." She said, a small grin upon her face. "I know I am ready with them all Master Antoni."

Antoni nodded, not yet convinced that she was ready. He knew her well, she was very kind hearted after all of the intense fights and beatings they had put her through to make her heart cold. She still saw them as family, but she had to know this was business before he would send her off.

"Addi," Antoni barked, "Come her with your best sword, I have a task to ask of you"

Addi obediently did as his master told him and grabbed his most prized sword, silently wondering why he needed it. He rushed over to join Antoni and Seda, sword in hand.

Antoni nodded in his direction before turning his back towards the two. "Seda, you say you are ready, but I feel as if your heart is too soft. Unsheathe your sword now. This is your last test before I send you to Sir Theodore" He said calmly.

Seda, looked in Addi's direction for a moment before unsheathing her dragon bone sword. Something was wrong though, She could feel it and she did not like it. Seda was sure that Addi felt the same thing as their master was always an odd man in the end of the day.

"Now Addi, I need you to kill Seda" He said, now facing them both once again. "I need you to kill her, if you do not kill her I will kill you."

A look of shock appeared on Seda's face, "Master," She exclaimed, "Do not say that you wish to kill me?"

"No, dear child, if you do not wish to die, then kill him first" Antoni proceeded to leave the area, a stone cold look upon his face to match the heart he had.

Addi looked at her for less than a moment before drawing his sword, "Forgive me Maker" he whispered. "Seda, you must die!" He said before lunging at her.

"I- I understand" Seda said quickly avoiding the sword as he closed on her. Her eyes glowed a blood red as she removed her sword from its sheath.

Antoni watched in the background, this was going to be a show, a demonstration of her talents against someone who she considered family. This was the ultimate test for her, time would only tell if she would live to see the results.

The blades clinked as they clipped the sides of each other, both knew the other ones moves as they were evenly matched. Seda though, grew quicker with each slash of her sword, the blood of the dragons flowing faster through her veins. Addi noticed this, he himself growing tired as her strength and speed increased. Then he slipped, one move made wrong and just like that, it was over.

Addi's sword fell to his side, a blade now piercing through his stomach. Seda's withdrew the blade from his body. A look of shock hit her when she finally realized what she had done. Her glowing red eyes faded almost immediately. He was a brother to her, and she had just slain him, slain what ever family she had. Addi soon fell to the ground, coughing before taking his last breaths, his story in the world had now ended.

Antoni walked over to the scene, Seda had passed with flying colors. He looked over towards Seda; she looked like a true Slayer then, the blood of the dragons were still fresh in her veins. Her seemingly dead eyes looked at him.

"Master Antoni, I have completed the task" she said, tears falling down her ivory cheeks.

"You are ready then Seda," Antoni said, "Gather your belongings and swords immediately, You are now ready to finish your Mission"

Seda sheathed her sword, "Right away, Master Antoni" she said, her voice quiet as she slowly left from the room.

Antoni looked at her and sighed. The sight of Addi on the ground reminded him of Seda's Father. Two members of the dragon slayers and their stories both ended so similarly. In a way, this was Seda's revenge, though she would never know it was Addi that had stabbed her father with another member of the organization.

The other servant of Antoni appeared from the other room, a small hint of disgust appeared on his face as he saw his partner dead on the floor.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see," Antoni said, "Clean this quickly and ready the wagon, we must bring Seda to Theodore." He stated, "This was just a sample of what she will do to the foul creature, she was a good investment indeed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Theodore Paced his room, letter in hand. They were coming, and he knew they would be here any day now. A look of worry arose to his face as he realized the predicament he had placed himself in. Four years ago he had not known that his red-headed squire would find and befriend the dragon. Four years ago he only knew that the slayer they called "Seda" was going to be trained to kill the so called beast so that the kingdom would be safe and not alarmed when they realized a dragon lived in the kingdom. Obviously, he now had a problem that was soon going to cause something major in the kingdom.

"It wont be to long," He said, pacing his room, lost in his own thoughts and oblivious to the outside world around him.

Suddenly there was a voice from the door of his room which brought his mind back to reality.

"Sir Theodore," Gunther said, "Jane and Dragon are off somewhere now, I can not find them. Why do you need them so urgently though?"

"Sir Gunther, you do like to ask to many questions don't you," Theodore said, "Tell me though when they do come back to the castle, I must speak to Lady Jane immediately."

Gunther nodded and left Sir Theodore's quarters. He knew something was on his mind and from the many years that he had spent with Theodore he had learned that it was a good idea to leave himself to his own thoughts.

He walked about outside, going to the entrance of the castle to see if he could spot Jane and her giant laughing lizard in the distance. Ever since the two had become knights that year they had started to go to far off lands on various task for the kingdom. She was to return soon, though Theodore seemed like every second was a needle in his skin the way he was acting those past few days.

He looked down the path that led to the castles gate, to his surprise he saw something in the distance approaching. This shocked him as he was not informed of and visitors that were coming to the castle this day. Gunther got a better view of the object to notice that it was an old wagon filled with sacks and a few people. He quickly ran back to Sir Theodore's quarters to inform him of this.

"Sir, There is a wagon in the distance." He said, all to the dismay of Theodore. "Did you know anything of this Sir Theodore?"

"Yes, I did Gunther. Allow them passage into the castle and send them straight to my quarters, do you understand? Tell smithy to attend to their horses in the mean time." Sir Theodore stated, his voice cool and collected. On the inside though he was worried, more worried than he had been for many years.

"Right away, Sir" Gunther said, leaving immediately to go and fetch Smithy.

This was something strange to Gunther, He would have at least expected the members traveling in the wagon to have an audience with the king. Maybe they had been informed prior he kept thinking to himself, maybe He had just been left out of the loop. After all he was only eighteen and still one of the youngest people of power around here.

As he neared Smithy's workshop he could hear the hoof steps of the wagon grow closer.

"Smithy!" He yelled, not seeing him anywhere near, "Smithy, Get over here!"

"Alright, Sir Gunther, One moment" The blonde said, popping out from under one of his contraptions in the workshop. "What do you need?"

"I need you to attend to some visitors horses, they will be arriving any minuet and it would be nice if we did not keep them waiting now" Gunther said.

Smithy sighed softly and got up, some smudges of black on his cloths and cheek from the machine he had been working on. "Right then, lets go" He said as he made his way towards the gates, brushing the ash from his outfit a bit as he went along.

The two reached the gates just as the wagon rolled up to it. They could see what looked like an old man, a younger one and a girl around their age in the wagon.

"What is your business here?" Gunther asked.

"We are here to see the one named Theodore, I have business to attend to with him." Antoni said.

Gunther nodded and went to open the gates with the help of Smithy. The wagon quickly rolled inside the castles grounds. When it came to a halt, the younger of the two quickly jumped out before helping the older man out. Gunther could not help seeing that the girl had two swords on her back along with two on the side of her waist, if Gunther had not known any better he would have taken these travelers as assassins.

Once safely on the ground, Antoni walked over to the man in light armor. "Well now, I take it you are Gunther?"

"I take it you are right, how did you know though, I have never seen you before"

Antoni chuckled softly, "Me and Sir Theodore have known each other for quite some time, He mentioned you a few years back"

"That's funny he never mentioned you, despite the fact, he wishes to see you all now. I will have smithy take care of your wares and put your horse up in the mean time"

"I would rather him leave my wares alone, I will only be staying shortly , but if you must give the horse some water and food I would have no problem with that."

With that, Gunther led the trio away to Sir Theodore's quarters. Much to Gunthers surprise a big smile appeared on the face of Theodore; he never smiled around them genuinely and the sight of it was equal to that of seeing Jane genuinely quite around anyone.

"My, Sir Theodore, Things have not seemed to change with you!" Antoni said as he walked over, shaking his hand in greeting.

"The same goes for you then Antoni" Theodore said, his soft smile still on his face. "Sir Gunther, I would appreciate it greatly if you would please leave us here, we have private matters to attend to."

Gunther nodded and left the room as Theodore had wished, although he could not help the feeling that something odd was about with these three strangers.

The door shut behind Gunther softly and a silence entered the room for awhile.

"Well now," Antoni said, "It would seem that I have a proper slayer ready for your problem in this castle!"

Theodore's expression soon went from a joyful smile to that of a man who had just seen the grave. He lost himself in his worries before returning to reality. "You see," He said, "'The Problem', is now friends with a Knight in the castle, also 'The Problem' is known by the king and his kingdom as an ally to the throne and land"

Antoni looked at his friend with a look of disbelief, "You mean to tell me, you have had me train a Slayer only to have the problem that you yourself were supposed to fix, exposed to your kingdom! Do you have any Idea what you have done? Are you Mad! You have betrayed us, your own Family! You know what must be done now Theodore."

Theodore nodded, "I know, Antoni, I know."


End file.
